LoVeD Or HaTeD?
by Pandamonsta1
Summary: Sakura was alwayz alone.They left her.But now three years later ,she changed. And Sasuke doesn't see it until she kisses the guy in front of him . "did she forget about me all ready" Sasuke thought.Anger went though his whole body.Sasusaku,ocsaku
1. YoU ChAnGeD mE

** LoVeD Or HaTeD?**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**(Sakura p.o.v)**

It was always me.I was the one to suffer and take all the pain. They all lived happily .But me I live so sad. It was because of him .He hates me. He wants me dead. But now it's been three years he's back. He brought his team with him too. He became a new team with them. Juugo died when the anbu was trying to bring sasuke back. He was a nice guy. I could of healed his injuries and he could of lived. But I was in the village. Now there was Sasuke ,Karin, and Suigetsu still there. They came back with Sasuke. Sasuke asked naruto to join the team and he accepted it. Kakashi had another team now. And Sai went back in the anbu. The only person that was left was me. It was always like this, I would be the one to be left alone. They didn't care. Sasuke had his team called Team seven. Like it was when we were genin. They were the most powerful team in Konoha. Everybody wanted to be them. The girls got jealous of Karin because she was in Team seven. But one day everyone found out that Sasuke and Karin were going out. **(a/n: I hate that couple I just need to see how it will work but they will never be together in the naruto manga and TV show!!) **I cried my heart out that day. I knew he hated me but he made my life worse after that day. Once he almost killed me just for hurting Karin. He didn't care whatever happens to me. But in these three years of pain I've changed. I became stronger. I had every guys needs. I had a perfect body, perfect curves, a nice ass, beautiful legs, and big breast even bigger than Hinata's. They(fan boys and guys) told me that. But that did make me feel happy at all. I was stronger that team seven put together but no one knew except my new team mates. They were all nice to me. They didn't care about how I looked like. They were there for me. Kiro , Landon, and Damien were all nice. I was in a team with guys only and I was the only girl. They taught me lots of jutus. We were stronger than the whole village put together. Today I was walking to the training field .I was going to train with Landon. Landon was a cute/hot guy. Every girl wanted him like Sasuke. I sighed. I need to forget about them. I got there. I saw Landon. OMGosh he looks so hot. I think I might start liking him.

"hey" he said.

"hey Landon" I said.

"you ready to start training?"

"yea"

"Alright let's start"

"Hai"

-

-

* * *

-

-

**( normal p.o.v)**

Sasuke was walking around Konoha. It was peace at night. He was dating Karin because he need strong kids for his clan. He was going to the training field. He still need to be strong. He sensed chakra. So he hide his chakra. He saw two figures. The place was all beaten. But what he couldn't believe was that Sakura was one of those people. The other person he didn't know. He hide in a tree. He was hearing the conversation they were have.

"Sakura pant you've got better"

" Thanks pant pant "

" no problem pant but your not on your guar very well"

"huh?"

Sakura felt something sharp at her neck.

"got you " Landon said.

" that's what you thing" she said

With that she disappeared into smoke.

"damn where is she"

"right in front of you"

He was losing to Sakura. But why? She learns so fast. He felt something sharp on his neck. He was in shock first second she was in front of him now the second times she's in back of him.

"got you"

"ok you got me"

" yay I wow"

"hn"

"hey don't be jealous cause I won"

"oh come on Sakura "

" whatever"

" wanna get something dinner with me"

Sakura blushed but turned around .She didn't want Landon to she her blush.

" umm.. L-like a date"

"uh.. You can put it that way if you want"

"umm. Sure"

He smirked. This was his chance. He liked Sakura for the longest time.

" hey Sakura"

"huh"

Landon got closer to Sakura. Sakura started blush. He got closer and closer. Until he was right in front of her.

"hey Sakura I like you" he whispered in her ear.

Her eyes widen. She smiles.

" I like you too Landon" she whispered in his ear.

"kiss me Sakura"

"alright"

Their lips got closer and closer to each other. Their heart beat was getting higher. Until their lips touched. The kiss was sweet, tender, warm and all consuming. Landon's tongue traced the outer edges of Sakura's soft lips and she invited him in with a low, languid moan. As their tongues embraced, brushing seductively over and around each other, Landon wrapped his arms around Sakura. After a few minutes they pulled apart. Sakura was blushing.

Landon was also blushing. He looked at her and she looked at him. Sasuke could believe this. Sakura just made out this guy he didn't even know . Sasuke got very angry. Why didn't she tell him this.

"umm…"

"Landon" she whispered.

"Sakura do you wanna go out with me"

'_Oh hell no she is not going to got out with him. She likes me not him. Can't that guy get it.' _Sasuke thought.

"yes I want to go out with you Landon"

" ok lets go home Sakura-chan"

"ok"

Sasuke couldn't believe it she was going to go out with this guy. Sasuke felt jealously running though his body.

-

-

**Thankz for reading **

**Hoped you liked it.**

**Plz review **

**Darkblossom895**


	2. FoRgOtTeN?

**LoVeD Or hAtEd?**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**ChApTeR TwO**

**FoRgOtTeN?**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**( Sakura's pov )**

**-**

I became happy that now I have a boyfriend. He was so nice to me yesterday. Lots of time we spend. Today the hokage called us. But she also called "Team 7". I didn't want to see then. But I wanted to see them too. I haven't seen them for three months. I walked up the stairs. I saw Landon. Oh my gosh he looked so cute. On top of the stairs. I kept walking up until I got there.

"hey Saku"

" Hey"

We started walking together to the hokage's office. I felt Landon's hand trying to hold mine. I blushed. He always makes me blush. I let him touch and hold my hand. He has a soft hand. He turned around in front of me.

He came closer to me.

" You didn't say hi to me properly" he whispered in my ear.

" what do you mean Landon" I whispered back.

"This"

He kissed me on the lips. I kissed him back. Landon's tongue traced the outer edges my soft lips and I invited him in with a low, languid moan. As our tongues embraced, brushing seductively over and around each other. Until…

" SAKURA!!"

We parted from each other.

"Oh hey Damien" I said.

"Can you be any louder Damien" said Kiro.

" Shut up Kiro."

"hn"

Landon and I sweat dropped. They always fight for the stupidest things. They can get annoying at times. And this was one of those times.

" WOULD YOU GUY SHUT UP" I screamed.

"………"

"Good now let's go"

We got there. I knocked at the door.

"come in" said the hokage.

My team and I came in. I saw Sasuke and his team. They didn't look that different in those three months. I could feel Landon coming closer to me. He put his arm around my waist. Damien and Kiro smirked.

" I see you guy are going out Sa-ku-ra-chan" said Damien.

I blushed furiously. Landon glared at him. So did Naruto.

"yea we are going out. so what, that's not important now." Landon said.

"y-yea Damien" I said.

" Landon and Sakura sitting on a tree k-I-s-s-I-n-y. F-" Damien sang.

" THAT'S ENOUGH DAMIEN" Landon yelled.

"I see you guys are turning out to be _very_ good friends" said the hokage.

"Hokage-san sorry for the interruption" I said

"Like I was saying Sakura the day before. What will it be Sakura"

" Do I have to Hokage-san?" I said.

" yes " she said.

I sighed.

"hai"

"very well Sakura" she said.

"what are you two talking about " said Naruto.

Sakura turned around to see him face to face.

"Nothing"

"ok Sakura who will be in _it_" she said.

"the same team mates"

"Very well Miss Sakura-san." the hokage said.

"tell me what's going on" Naruto said.

"She was to chose if she wanted to be in the anbu. And she had to pick who with come with her for a dangerous mission that they might die and she agreed to be in the anbu and chose her team mates Naruto" the hokage said.

"……"

Karin started to laugh.

"hahahahaha your playing with us hokage -sama. Sakura the **weakest **ninja in the village in the anbu and in a dangerous mission that is very funny."

Sakura's hand made a fist. Her body was shaking of anger.

" awwww is Sakura going to cry" Karin said.

"Shut up Karin" I said.

"or what we'll cry" she said.

Then they said venous chakra surrounding me.

"shit" My team and the hokage said.

"fuck it" I said.

I came very fast to Karin within one second she was in front of her.

" Sakura don't" Landon said.

"fine" I said.

My chakra went down to it's normal state.

" ok Sakura" you may leave.

"Wait, wait, wait then why the hell did we come here?" Karin said.

"Because Sakura was suppose to choose who will she go with and also make then anbu and be her team mates forever. And you guy are the strongest ninjas in the village."

"hn" Sasuke said.

"let's go team" Sakura said.

"wait Sakura" the hokage said.

"remember your mission is tomorrow" she said.

"I know, I know" I said.

With that my team and I disappeared onto cherry blossoms.

-

-

-

**( normal p.o.v)**

Sasuke and his team were shocked with what just happened.

"So what will happen with us." Karin spoke.

"you guys will be back up _if_ they need it" the hokage said.

"alright"

"k"

"Hn"

With that they walked out of the office.

"_She became that strong and I didn't even realize it " _Sasuke and Naruto thought.

" _I left her in her time of need and now she leave us like dirt"_ They( Sasuke and Naruto ) thought.

" _I… I …I think I Like Sakura!" _Sasuke thought.

"_Sakura-chan I'm sorry" _Naruto thought.

-

-

-

**Well hoped you guyz enjoyed the second episode.**

**Ok in the next episode one of Sakura team mates die. Who should it be you guys vote.**

**a) Kiro**

**Or**

**b)Damien**

**I can't let Landon die **_**yet**_**. Also should happen with Sasuke and Karin.**

**a) break then up in the next chapter**

**b) keep them together after the next chapter**

**c) make Sasuke find out Karin was cheating on him and the break up with her.**

**VOTE!!**

**I need them so I can start the next chapter.**

**Thanks for reading **

**Plz review.**

**Darklssom895 **


End file.
